


Something to let my feelings out

by Mystery_person



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_person/pseuds/Mystery_person
Summary: This is just for me to get stuff off my chest, you may comment on it. Please talk to someone if you are feeling like you want to kill yourself, ect.





	1. Chapter 1

This is just something I thought to do. Please if you are feeling destroyed, please talk to someone.


	2. Broken Wings

My wings are broken  
Like my heart  
Falling, falling, falling  
So much pain   
I will never be fixed  
Everything is broken  
Everything is destroyed   
Nothing can be fixed  
Everything has it's time


End file.
